hetalia music rockers
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: es como si la banda de los aliados tuviera un grupo de música  y si me queda tiempo haré la banda de los axis powers  nadie sabe lo que puede pasar aqui
1. Chapter 1 una banda muy especial

Hetalia no me pertenece ni menos sus personajes son todos del genial hideraz himaruya yo solo los ocupo para un espacio de ocio aqui un poco de los personajes y los intrumentos que tocaran XP

**Alfred ::Vocalista principal /solo es el vocalista pero se da todo el credito ,suele llegar tarde**

**Arthur::Segundo vocalista/guitarrista/ escribe algunas de las canciones y hace los vídeos de música, como hace la mayoría del trabajo suele estar irritado todo el tiempo ,sobre todo cuando lo contradicen**

**Francis::Teclado y arreglos electrónicos (lo puse asi por que generalmente los franceses son geniales cuando hacen grupos electrónicos como daft punk)/tambien escribe canciones por eso pelea todo el tiempo con Arthur para ver que letra debería interpretarse ,es el que mas va en busca de las fans **

**Ivan::tercer vocalista y bajo/trata de quitarle el puesto de vocalista principal a Alfred ya que cree que su voz iría mejor para vocalista principal**

**Yao:: Batería/ resignado a que lo manden también llega tarde ya que suele poner la comida en primer lugar**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1 una banda de musica muy especial<em>**

Cierto día en cierto lugar estaban dos chicos uno Francés con melena rubia ondulada de ojos azules ,con un poquito de barba y un chico Polaco de cabellos rubios y también con melena pero lisa ,ojos verdes y vestido un poco afeminado a diferencia del otro hombre vestido con suma elegancia aunque con un toque rockero..

_Marica quien –_canta el chico de melena lisa llamado Feliks_  
>marica tu –<em> canta el otro chico de nombre Francis_  
>marica yo –<em>canta Feliks_  
>marica ha, ha –<em>canta Francis

_Valor a la luz –_canta Feliks-_  
>si eres un gay tu<br>piénsalo_

_Piénsalo –_dice Francis_  
>es tu vida-<em>sigue cantando el chico de ojos verdes_- y si dicen lo que digan_

_¡que digan lo que quieran!-_dice Francis_  
>valor , valor-canta el chico de melena lisa ¡ mucho valor!-<em>dice Francis_  
>que oscuro es un armario- <em>sigue cantando Feliks_-sal de ahí _

_¡sal de ahí!-dice el chico de barba  
>…y vente aquí –<em>sigue Feliks_  
>tu destino es ser feliz <em>  
>y luego ambos cantan bailando en círculos:<em><br>Fiesta, fiesta y  
>pluma, pluma gay<br>pluma, pluma gay  
>pluma ,pluma, pluma gay<em>

Que importa si el niño sale gay-canta el chico de melena lisa-  
>tu has nacido gay<br>aunque cueste hay que gritar:  
>Soy gaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy...<p>

–dice el chico de melena ondulada

De pronto se abre la puerta y aparece un chico ingles de cejas muy notorias y ojos verdes y ve la escena:

-¿Ya comenzaste con tus homosexualidades Francis?-comenta entre serio y en broma

-bien yo me voy –dice tranquilamente el chico afeminado Feliks—olvide que Toris vendría a verme a ayudarme a teñir mi pony de rosa para que se vea súper cool cuídate Francis

Francis no toma muy en cuenta a Feliks que se había marchado pues se queda mirando al chico inglés y le dice:

-se que igual me deseas, soy demasiado sexy para ser rechazado

-eso no te lo crees ni tu –dice el chico de ojos verdes también de cabello rubio puntiagudo

Aparece otro chico muy alto, ruso, de ojos violeta que estaba sonriendo pero es muy silencioso y no lo notan el chico inglés, ni el francés que se habían puesto a pelear aunque empezaron a notar que el ambiente se ponía algo tenso

Se abre la puerta nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma muy escandalosa y aparece un chico estadounidense de ojos azules también alto como el de los ojos violeta pero el ruso era mucho mas alto que este

-¡ya llego por quien lloraban o sea yo!-anuncio

El chico ruso pensó "realmente esta banda estaría mucho mejor sin el"

-nadie llora por ti idiota –contesta el inglés- ¡deja de llegar tarde a los ensayos de la banda que nos atrasas a todos!

-no importa Arthur-responde el ruso- yo también canto muy bien podría ser el vocalista en vez de el

-¡no!-respondió Arthur al ruso-Iván, este grupo ya esta formado ¿que pensara el publico si cambiamos al vocalista de un día para otro así nada mas? Y aceptémoslo aunque Alfred sea un idiota, es el que mejor canta del grupo

-yo creo que la gente pensara que somos mejores ahora-dice Iván con un aura oscura que estremece a todos

-gracias Arthur ¡se nota que reconoces el talento cuando lo ves jajá jajá!-contesta el estadounidense

-aunque si sigues llegando tarde quizás le hagamos acaso a Iván-dice el inglés serio

-¡ensayemos de una vez me esta entrando hambre aru! –dice un chico chino de cabello largo amarrado llamado Yao que había estado ah todo el rato y nadie había notado su presencia

-yo les puedo dar de comer…-comienza a decir el francés

-¡Cállate! –dice arthur que ya sabe que iba a mencionar algo sexual

* * *

><p><em>continuara...<em>

_¿sugerencias ? ¿opiniones? todo es bienvenido ojala les haya gustado asi me inspiro para seguirlo_


	2. Chapter 2 el nombre de la banda

Hetalia no me pertenece ni menos sus personajes son todos del genial hideraz himaruya yo solo los ocupo para un espacio de ocio aqui un poco de los personajes y los intrumentos que tocaran XP

**Alfred ::Vocalista principal /solo es el vocalista pero se da todo el credito ,suele llegar tarde**

**Arthur::Segundo vocalista/guitarrista/ escribe algunas de las canciones y hace los vídeos de música, como hace la mayoría del trabajo suele estar irritado todo el tiempo ,sobre todo cuando lo contradicen**

**Francis::Teclado y arreglos electrónicos (lo puse asi por que generalmente los franceses son geniales cuando hacen grupos electrónicos como daft punk)/tambien escribe canciones por eso pelea todo el tiempo con Arthur para ver que letra debería interpretarse ,es el que mas va en busca de las fans**

**Ivan::tercer vocalista y bajo/trata de quitarle el puesto de vocalista principal a Alfred ya que cree que su voz iría mejor para vocalista principal**

**Yao:: Batería/ resignado a que lo manden también llega tarde ya que suele poner la comida en primer lugar**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 El nombre de la banda<strong>

Al final se dispusieron a comer debido a la insistencia de Yao en que necesitaba alimentarse ya que tenia demasiada hambre Alfred los llevo a un Mc'Donals, pero a Yao no e gustaba la comida , llamo por celular y hombres le construyeron un barrio chino dentro del local ,a Arthur no le hizo mucha gracia ir a comer juntos; pues siempre cuando lo hacían, Francis solía sentarse cerca suyo y tocarle "ciertas partes no muy publicas"….y terminaron peleando como siempre ,Alfred se reía a carcajada limpia y Yao intentaba detenerlos en vano, mientras Iván estaba de lo mas calmado comiendo comida china..

..Cuando terminaron de comer y llegaron al lugar donde ensayaban ( la casa de Arthur que era muy grande)

…-¡no tengo ánimos de ensayar, quiero dormir!-dijo Alfred que aun seguía comiendo hamburguesas (se había comprado dos bolsas llenas grandes para llevar)

-si quieres yo te puedo dar el mejor….-empezó Francis

-¡TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ FRANCIS!-grito Arthur-¡y tu Alfred no has hecho absolutamente nada desde que llegaste!

-¡jajajajaja! En eso te equivocas –dice alegre el estadounidense-¡a este Hero de la banda se le han ocurrido buenas ideas!

-¿y de que se trataría-aru?-pregunto el muchacho chino

-si propones que yo sea el nuevo vocalista principal no me enfado-dice el chico ruso sonriente

-¡jajajajaja! ¡no es eso! ¡es sobre el nombre de la banda! ¡Creo que deberíamos cambiarlo a uno más llamativo!

-tu fuiste el de la idea de ponernos" The allied forces" –dijo el inglés-¿tienes un nombre mejor?

-¿Qué tal "The hero and his gang"(el héroe y su pandilla) ¡suena genial!-dijo Alfred

-suena como de caricatura americana, es patético-dijo Iván calmado pero con un aura sospechosa- y si nos colocamos el nombre de "Русская смерть зимы" (el invierno ruso de la muerte)

Todos se estremecieron con ese nombre

-"le rouge tout rose"(el conjunto de la rosa) ese nombre si es artístico ,como todo lo que sale de mi país -dijo Francis

-¡¿que? ¡Idiotas esos nombres son patéticos!-exclamo el inglés de ojos verdes irritado

-el mió era genial-dice Alfred depresivo

Una voz alegre comenta:

-¿y que tal "el rey gay y sus niñas travestís"?

Todos miran en dirección de donde provenía la voz era un español castaño de ojos verdes llamado Antonio

-¿puedo matarlo? Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol kol-dice Iván de forma sonriente y siniestra

Todos corren para pegarle a Antonio y en parte detener al ruso que seguramente se pasaría de la raya..

Pero el correr desde hace poco de haber comido les hizo doler el estomago…

…y así siguieron siendo "the allied forces"…

* * *

><p><strong><em>bien ojala les guste este capitulo es hecho con puro ocio ya que no hay muchas referencias culturales si a alguien le gusta y se rie es suficiente para mi<em>**


	3. Chapter 3 la banda de los axis y la foto

Hetalia no me pertenece ni menos sus personajes son todos del genial hideraz himaruya yo solo los ocupo para un espacio de ocio aqui un poco de los personajes y los intrumentos que tocaran XP

**Alfred ::Vocalista principal /solo es el vocalista pero se da todo el credito ,suele llegar tarde**

**Arthur::Segundo vocalista/guitarrista/ escribe algunas de las canciones y hace los vídeos de música, como hace la mayoría del trabajo suele estar irritado todo el tiempo ,sobre todo cuando lo contradicen**

**Francis::Teclado y arreglos electrónicos (lo puse asi por que generalmente los franceses son geniales cuando hacen grupos electrónicos como daft punk)/tambien escribe canciones por eso pelea todo el tiempo con Arthur para ver que letra debería interpretarse ,es el que mas va en busca de las fans**

**Ivan::tercer vocalista y bajo/trata de quitarle el puesto de vocalista principal a Alfred ya que cree que su voz iría mejor para vocalista principal**

**Yao:: Batería/ resignado a que lo manden también llega tarde ya que suele poner la comida en primer lugar**

Pronto pondré la información de los axis ojala les guste este capitulo no salio tan ocioso como los otros pero ojala les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 La banda axis y la foto<strong>

Feliciano estaba muy contento, lo habían invitado a comer lasagna así que no podía estar mas feliz (aunque en esos momentos no sabia que quien lo había invitado (Antonio) estaba en estos momentos siendo golpeado por el grupo de nuestros protagonistas) pero no se da cuenta que mientras caminaba feliz y despreocupadamente sin que nada le importara , un señor que transportaba su mercancía de bananas para vender en su camión, lo empuja otro camión (extrañas circunstancias de la vida) y al señor se le caen sus bananas Feliciano pisa una banana resbala con ella y con muchas otras mas y sale volando y entra justo en un lugar cuando un alemán pregunta:

-¿acaso esperas que un vocalista entre volando ahora?

-/retrocedamos un poquito en el tiempo ahora/-

El grupo de los axis powers le hacia falta un integrante de música y el mas importante el vocalista , Ludwig un rubio alemán de ojos celeste claro quería hace tiempo tener esta banda, pero la mayoría de los que se metían en la banda de Ludwig para hacer de vocalista, renunciaban al poco tiempo , ya que el alemán era muy estricto y le gustaba tener el mando de las cosas lo hacia sin querer a veces, no era totalmente su culpa , sin embargo estaba perdiendo la paciencia y no sabia que hacer su hermano Gilbert quería ser el vocalista ,pero sabría que tendrían mas problemas si metían al albino de su hermano mayor , que tiene una personalidad demasiado fuerte y arrolladora haría sus propias reglas y el grupo se iría a ese lugar que es mejor no mencionar en publico _.._

_-_Ludwig-san no se desespere, nuestro grupo pronto tendremos el vocalista adecuado, solo debemos de tener paciencia-dijo el tecladista japonés del grupo llamado Kiku

-Paciencia, paciencia ¡estoy harto de tener paciencia!-dice el alemán furioso-¡estos idiotas no entienden que ser un cantante es más que meterse con mujeres todo el día!

-Ludwig-san, entiendo como se siente pero yo creo que muy pronto llegara el cantante adecuado

-no, creo que realmente tengo que dejar esta tonta idea-dijo Ludwig- así no llegare a ninguna parte, no se hacer que una banda de música funcione debería renunciar a esto

- fíjese en la banda de "the allied forces" creo que ellos discuten todo el día y aun así les va muy bien a su banda-dijo el japonés

-si es que ese conjunto es bastante raro-dijo Ludwig - pero no se, no se estoy demasiado decaído para creer que este grupo saldrá adelante

-nunca es tarde para darse por vencido Ludwig –san –dijo el japonés aunque el mismo tampoco tenia muchas esperanzas ya de encontrar al vocalista –quizás hoy llegue el día en que encontremos a nuestro vocalista ideal

- No lo creo ¿acaso esperas que un vocalista entre volando ahora?-dijo Ludwig

Pero justo en ese momento entro volando un italiano que ya conocemos bien quien cayo aparatosamente en el suelo de una forma bastante ruidosa y estrellándose entre una pila de cosas q estaban por ahí amontonadas

-¡eso dolió!Veeee, veee –exclamo Feliciano –¡aunque igual fue divertido!

El alemán, miro al chico de cabello corto marrón y en un arranque de impulsividad le pregunto

-oye tu ¡sabes cantar bien?

El italiano miro al chico alemán fornido y le dio un miedo que casi se orina encima pero de todas formas contesto aunque con una voz muy temerosa

-dicen que soy bueno pero…

-bien ¡estas dentro de nuestra banda de música!– exclama Ludwig

-¿eeeeeeeeeeehhhh?

* * *

><p>Para finalizar un mini espacio para the allied forces que casi no salieron en este capitulo<p>

Muchas horas más tarde y depuse de haber hecho no muchas canciones Alfred dice:

-¡jajá jajá! ¡bien chicos ahora que terminamos quiero sacarles una foto para tener un recuerdo de mis sirvientes!

-¡NO SOMOS TUS SIRVIENTES!- dijeron todos los demás al unísono

Los demás a pesar de que no se llevan muy bien, se colocan para la foto; Arthur como siempre con los brazos cruzados, Yao en cualquier posición que estuviese cómodo, Iván como se le diese la gana y Francis entremedio de Yao y Arthur en una pose sexy

-¡jajá jajá! ¡ahora chicos digan Alfred es el mejor!-dijo el estadounidense

-¡no diremos eso!-exclamaron los demás

Cuando les tomo la foto el norteamericano no se fijo que Yao y Arthur habían gritado –¡OYE!- al unísono puesto que el francés les había acariciado el trasero a ambos

-fue un impulsito no pude evitarlo-dijo

-¿ah si? Pues a mi me da el impulso de golpearte –dijo el ingles

Y se pusieron a pelear Francis y Arthur otra vez, mientras Alfred miraba una foto donde Yao y las ingles salían mirando al chico de melena ambos con las mejillas muy coloradas


	4. Chapter 4 karaoke parte 1

Hetalia no me pertenece ni menos sus personajes son todos del genial hideraz himaruya yo solo los ocupo para un espacio de ocio aqui un poco de los personajes y los intrumentos que tocaran XP

**Alfred ::Vocalista principal /solo es el vocalista pero se da todo el credito ,suele llegar tarde**

**Arthur::Segundo vocalista/guitarrista/ escribe algunas de las canciones y hace los vídeos de música, como hace la mayoría del trabajo suele estar irritado todo el tiempo ,sobre todo cuando lo contradicen**

**Francis::Teclado y arreglos electrónicos (lo puse asi por que generalmente los franceses son geniales cuando hacen grupos electrónicos como daft punk)/tambien escribe canciones por eso pelea todo el tiempo con Arthur para ver que letra debería interpretarse ,es el que mas va en busca de las fans**

**Ivan::tercer vocalista y bajo/trata de quitarle el puesto de vocalista principal a Alfred ya que cree que su voz iría mejor para vocalista principal**

**Yao:: Batería/ resignado a que lo manden también llega tarde ya que suele poner la comida en primer lugar**

bueno nada mas que decir ojala les guste se que debería seguir con lo de la banda de los axis pero ya se apoderaran del próximo capitulo seguramente

_la canción interpretada es Flash del grupo la prohibida(Asi q no es MÍA) cuando la escuche me imagine a los personajes cantándola jejeje_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 Karaoke parte 1<strong>

Alfred había invitado al grupo a salir en la noche: todos los demás tenían curiosidad por saber a donde los llevarían, Francis estaba ilusionado, quizás irían a un lugar para conocer chicas hermosas y tener un encuentro intimo (eso es lo que mas le interesaba) mientras Arthur estaba malhumorado, sabía que algo no muy agradable pasaría

-¿Qué pretendes ahora idiota?-pregunto el inglés

-¿vas a demostrarle de una vez por todas al grupo que yo soy el indicado para ser el vocalista principal de la banda?-pregunto Iván sonriendo con su malicia de siempre

-¡jajajajaja! ¡Claro que no! Vamos a un karaoke para divertirnos cantando en dúos ¡Francis! ¡Arthur! Ambos sacaran primero un papelito que tengo aquí en esta cajita con mi la bandera de mi heroico país

-yo puedo cantar perfectamente solo-dijo el inglés algo enfadado

-Yao cantara conmigo ¿cierto?-dijo Iván imponiéndose, mientras el chino lo miraba asustado

-¡pero no sean así! ¡Intenten ser más sociables! ¡Así nuestro grupo no progresara!

-está bien Alfred-dijo Arthur resignado ya que de alguna forma el norteamericano tenía razón

-a mi no me importa si…-dice el francés mientras trata de desdoblar el papelito al mismo tiempo que Arthur que Alfred tenía en su cajita con la bandera de U.S.A que tenia forma de estrella (seguramente ayudado por un japonés) para verse mas patriótico

Pero…el francés no acaba la frase y exclama al mismo tiempo que el chico de Inglaterra:

-¡ME NIEGO!

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-preguntan todos los demás

-no pienso cantar con el afeminado-dijo Arthur que con sus ojos de verde esmeralda indicaba a Francis que también lo miraba nada contento y ambos mostraban sus papeles que salían sus nombres (alternadamente obviamente)

-yo tampoco quiero cantar con el cejotas amargado-dijo Francis con su papel que tenía el nombre del inglés

-¡¿a quién le dices así?-pregunta Arthur enojado

-¡a ti! ¿a quien más vándalo?-le dice Francis

Se ponen a pelear (como siempre)

-ya comenzaron-aru-dice el único chico de cabellos oscuros Yao resignado

Cuando por fin logran calmar al par y se eligen todos los duetos (información que se dará mas adelante) llegan al lugar del karaoke, entonces…

-¡quiero ir con este wine bastard primero! ¡Quiero librarme cuanto antes de esta humillación!-gruño Arthur

-¡jajaja! ¡Está bien pero yo, el Hero les pondré un tema! ¿Qué tal uno de **Guns** N' **Roses**?-dijo Alfred eligiendo en la máquina de canciones del karaoke

-¡me da igual el que sea lo único que quiero es terminar esto luego!-gruño todo tsundere el chico rubio de pelo pinchudo

-¿no puede ser un grupo más armónico?-pidió el francés de melena dorada acercándose al Hero de Norteamérica para ver el listado de canciones del karaoke, Arthur se acerca para que no pierdan el tiempo en esas tonterías pero se resbala en una cascara de banana ( no me pregunten de donde rayos salio es la banana mágica )y al intentar sujetarse para no caer (inútilmente) empuja a Francis que empuja a Alfred quien termina apretando un botón de una canción…

-¡ah! ¡esa canción no esta tan mal!-dijo el francés

Pero Arthur pensaba que realmente su humillación ya estaba rebalsando los límites…

-¿Por qué a mí?-dijo con voz casi inaudible

Comienza la música Francis comienza a cantar de manera coqueta mientras Arthur lo mira irritado ante tanto entusiasmo del melenudo:

_Una explosión pierdo la cabeza_

_Me he vuelto de Neón_

_Conspiración date media vuelta_

_Muéstrame tu ambición.._

_Sabia que la próxima parte le tocaba cantar a el y _Arthur comienza a cantar muy avergonzado:

_Contradicción yo no se perder_

_Si ganar y tener nada más que ver_

_Resignación no te has dado cuenta_

_Pero aquí mando yo…_

Ambos cantan:

_Algo fugaz y un tanto artificial_

_Como un flash eléctrico_

_Que te puede matar_

Luego Arthur canta solo aun muy rojo:

_Interacción pero no tan cerca_

_Ya sé decir que no_

_Satisfacción eso yo ni muerta_

_Sola se está mejor_

El francés sigue solo:

_Intromisión dime que hay que hacer_

_Para dar y no ser parte y también juez_

_Dislocación ábreme la puerta_

_Déjame se quien soy_

Ambos cantan:

_Algo fugaz y un tanto artificial_

_Como un flash eléctrico_

_Que te puede matar_

Alfred los vitorea sentado mientras Yao pone una cara muy rara e Iván trae una sonrisa muy tranquila en su rostro (aunque por dentro se burlaba de forma macabra) mientras los chicos siguen cantando el coro...

_Algo fugaz y un tanto artificial_

_Como un flash eléctrico_

_Que te puede matar…._

-¡juntos somos un dúo muy sexy!-exclamo Francis al terminar de cantar, mirando a Arthur que había quedado un poco en shock con semejante canción pero el chico estadounidense tendría que pagarlo caro el haber humillado al británico….

* * *

><p>continuara...<p> 


End file.
